Here Neko Neko Ben
by Pikachu-Hybrid lover
Summary: Ben was just trying to help Blukic and Driba, when they accidentally turned him into a Neko! Now Ben has to deal with everyone cooing, petting, and cuddling him. Everyone except Rook that is. Especially when Ben loves him so much and Rook loves him just as much, but they haven't told each other. Rook/Ben. (Sorry for sucky summary).
1. Chapter 1

**My friend on deviantart, TinyWolf01, wrote this story and she gave me permission to publish this on Fanfiction. I really love this stories and I hope everyone else does too.**

It started out like any other day. Ben went to the Plumbers base to go see Blukic and Driba. He owned them a favor. It started out fine and then it got ugly. He should have left when the warning bells went off in his head but nooooooooooooo. He had to be stubborn and ignored them and stay like the idiot he is.

Which brings us to this WONDERFUL moment.

Ben had climbed to the tallest mechinery there was in the room and was hissing down at everyone. GrandpaMax was shocked but amused. Poor Rook was also shocked and didn't know what to do. Blukia and Driba were in a heated argument on who's fualt it was. Magister Patelliday was cooing and whistling for Ben to come down, and he was the main reason why Ben was up there in the first place.

The damn fish had been petting and scratching behind his ears like he was a pet. It wasn't like he hurt him. It felt wonderful. Which scared him more then he would have liked. Though he wouldn't have minded if a certain alien doing it. Just thinking about it made Ben purr, but stopped when he saw the shocked faces on everyone but Patellidays'. He had on one of those "OMFG! That was too damn cute!" faces. Ben hissed again then moved further back to really look at himself. He had stolen a mirror before he climbed up there.

Looking at his feet first;althought,he couldn't really call them feet anymore. What was once feet were replaced by brown looked at his hand next;which were thankfully still hand but his nails reminded him of claws. Feeling around behind him, he finally grabbed what he was look for;his tail. Bring it infront of him and holding it in a tight grip but not tight enough to hurt himself,he examed it. It was also brown and a little (dare he say) fluffy. Not too fluffy thankfully. Letting go of his tail, Ben pulled out the mirror to get a look at his head. His ears were cat like,were also brown,and were where his human ears would have been.

Bring one of his hand up to feel his right ear, he heard a sound and one of his ears flicked to it;he noticed. Turning to his left,he saw Rook land. The rope detacted and went back into the proto-tool. Ben took his eyes off the tool and turned to Rook and froze. Rook was watching with a look that made Ben feel uneasy. He knew that look. It was the look to see if you were friend or foe.

Ben flatten his ears and Rook tensed. Ben turned away from him. He curled up into a tight ball,wrapped his tail around himself, and whined. He must have done something that got to Rook because Rook started walking towards Ben but with caution steps. That scared Ben. He didn't know if Rook ment him harm or not. Ben whined again. It earned him Rook kneeling behind him and wrapping Ben in Rook's strong arms and pulling Ben into Rook's strong chest.

"It's alright Ben. I'm not going to harm you." Rook whispered in one of Ben's kitty ears.

Ben couldn't help but purr and nuzzle into Rook's chest. Now knowing that Rook wasn't going to harm him. With that passing though,Ben fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Ben noticed when he woke up, was that on something warm and soft. He didn't feel like getting up just yet. He heard voices but he paid them no mind. He tried to remember what happen that day and when he did;he shot up on whatever he was laying on. He blushed as everything came back to him and he cursed. He heard the voices stop. He tensed. When he heard the voices return,he relaxed. He thought back on how he became a cat person.

FLASHBACK

Ben had just arrived at Plumber base to meet up with Blukic and Driba. After they lied to some doctors, nurses, other Plumbers, Grandpa Max, and Rook about how they never saw him all day. He owed them. He had gotten a head injury from fighting some bad guy and Rook had dragged him back to base to have it looked at. He escaped them and it caused a game of hide-and-hope your never found by Ben. Soon his grandpa heard of it and got some Plumbers to help find him. Needless to say,he hid in Blukic and Driba's lab. They were there so he told them if they kept their mouths shut,he'll owe them big time. They were more then happy comply ,as long as they got something out of it.

He hid behind some machinery that had enough space for him to hide behind. He hid behind it for a few hours before he left. He was pounced on by Rook a few hallways down further. Rook brought him back to the medical wing kicking and screaming. Since Blukic and Driba didn't rat him out,he still owed them.

So walking into their lab,he went Galvan hunting. Wasn't hard to find them. Not when all you had to do was follow their rising voices. Ben spotted them by a Galvan size table and walked up to them. Clearing his throat to get their attention.

"So what are we doing today guys?"Ben asked bending down.

Driba picked up a large chemical flask and handed it to Ben before saying, "We want you to hold this for us while we pour some chemicals in it."

"You do know I can get burn by them,right?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh!" yelled Driba with his hands on his hips.

"Which is why we want you to hold it with these." Blukic said handing Ben a pair of tongs.

Grabbing the tongs, Ben grabbed the flask with them. He then sat down on the ground to more leveled with the two Galvans and not hurt hmself for bending too long. Blukic and Driba began pouring chemicals into the flask,watched as the colors changed,and wrote down notes. Ben had no idea what they were doing and he didn't want to know. He wasn't going to ask them. Mainly because when he does ask;they would get carried away and loss him. So Ben sat there with his mouth shut.

They were doing this for 30 minutes before they hit a snag. Blukic wanted to add a pink chemical and Driba wanted to add a lime-green chemical. So instead of arguing about it,they decided to add them poured both chemicals in the flask at the same time.

And that is when everthing went down hill. Both chemicals had caused a chemical reaction when mixed together and it caused a large explosion. Ben had a table behind him so he wasn't thrown far but Driba and Blukic were blown away. All Ben could think about when the flask exploded was how pretty they colors were. It wasn't until the smoke started to clear somewhat is when he noticed something odd.

First Ben's feet had started to hurt so he took his shoes and socks off and he froze. Instead of looking at human feet, he had paws. He heard multiple foot steps running towards the lab and he started to panic. Getting up, Ben spotted a pocket mirror on the floor. He grabbed it,put it in his back pocket,and froze. His hand had bumped into something furry. Looking behind him,he spotted a tail. Ben paled.

It wasn't until the door to the lab opened that Ben started moving again. Ben ran to the nearest machinery and jumped on it. He then jumped to the next one and started looking to see who had come it. He relaxed when he spotted his Grandpa Max. Jumping down,Ben ran to his Grandpa Max and throw his arms around him in a hug. He most likely shocked his grandfather by doing that but he didn't care. He was seeking his grandfather's comfort. He felt something press on his head but he paid it no mind. He spotted Rook and Magister Patelliday behind his grandfather and he tensed up again.

Looking up at his grandfather's shocked face,he whined. He heard cooing and jurked is head to Magister Patelliday. Ben gave him a funny look.

"Look how cute his is!" Magister Patelliday yelled and got a hiss from Ben.

The hissing got him Magister Patelliday walking up to him and petting him on the head. Ben pouted then purred when Magister Patelliday started scratching behind his right ear. Once Ben realized what he was doing and that he LIKED it,he ran to the tallest machinery there was in the room and climbed it. That was where he stayed until Rook went to fetch him.

END FLASHBACK

Ben blushed when he remembered he fell alseep in Rook's arms. He blushed even darker when he also remembered how he felt safe and warm in Rook's strong arms. He put his head in his hands and welled his embarrassment. Taking a deep breath,Ben looked around to see where he was. He was in his room. Thankfully. Getting out of bed,he left his cozy room and headed to the bathroom before heading downstairs.

Once Ben freshened up,he headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He stopped cold. His parents,Grandpa Max,and Rook were setting at the table looking at him. Before he could make a run-for-it back to his room;his mother was out of her chair and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank God your okay! I almost had a heart attack when I saw you being carried inside in your partner's have NO idea how worried I you okay sweetie?" Sandra finally asked.

"Other than a little tired. I'm fine." Answered Ben squrming out of his mother's arms.

"Well,now that we know your alright. Rook and I better head back." Grandpa Max said as he and Rook got up and headed for the door.

Turning to his parents,Ben asked, "Are you fine with me looking like this?"

"I find it cute." His mother answered while his father nodded.

"Ben!" Max called getting his grandson's attention before continuing,"I want to see you early tomorrow."

Ben nodded and his grandfather smiled before closing the door behind him. So with Ben left in the care of his parents,he might as well enjoy it. Grabbing both his parents hands,he dragged them to the living room to watch T.V. and cuddle. He didn't like to cuddle much but he was in a cuddle mood right now. With him inbetween his parents on the sofa,he purred in happiness. He couldn't help but think 'What's the worst that could happen?'.


	3. Chapter 3

Rook's POV

I was still stunned that morning. Even when Ben came in today. Everyone just stared at him as we walked to the medical wing. Magister Tennyson had told Ben to have a check up to make sure he was okay and he had also told me that Ben had turned into a Neko. I had no idea what a Neko was so I had looked it up. Apparently, it meant cat in Japanese. I should study more on my Earth Languages. I like it.

As we arrived at a room, Ben took a seat on the bed while I stood off to the side. As we where waiting for a healer, I am finding it very difficult not to go over to Ben and pet his ears to see if this was really real. As tempting as it is, I hold myself back and watch as Ben squrims.

"Would you stop staring at me already. I'm already nervous as it is." Ben said as he kicks his legs as his ears press aganst his head.

"Forgive me, Ben, but I am a little unnerved by all of this." And I spoke the truth.

I was unnerved by this. There's nothing in the books on how to handle something like this. With Ben like this, he maybe unable to fight or have weaknesses that we don't know about in this form. I need to keep a look out for them and for villians who are looking to take advantage of this new weakness. I probably should read some books about the Earth cats. They may give me some idea on what to look for.

"Well,can you please stop?" Ben asked looking anywhere but at me.

Before I could even get my words out,the door opened and a few healers came in. I counted four. They had a few pieces of equipment with them. I let them be and watched as they poked and probed Ben. Ben was hissing, growling, and smacking hands away where he believed they shouldn't be. I had to restrain him when he kicked the male human healer after he grabbed his tail. I believe that scared them as they had grabbed their fallen healer and rushed out the door and away from an angry Ben Tennyson, who was growling and hissing at me to let him go so he could teach that "bastard" about grabbing someone's tail too hard. Well,I now know why he kicked the poor healer.

"Ben,you must calm yourself." I said as I pinned him face up on the bed.

"No way! Let me go Rook!" Ben yelled and struggled as hard as he could in my grasp.

I thanked the heavens above that I thought about pinning his hands above his head and away so he couldn't reach the Omnitrix. Thankfully, I'm also stronger then him as well. Ben trys to kick my left leg but I avoid it easily and get inbetween his legs. This is embarrassing. I ignore our position and get back to trying to calm Ben down.

"Calm yourself,Ben." I said and get a hiss.

I start to think of ways to calm him down and could only think of two ways. One happens to come from my home planet. So with that in mind I flip Ben over, who let out a yelp, and pin him down again before he could do anything. I take my fingers and run them down his spine. I did this a few more times before Ben stops struggling and starts to purr softly. If it wasn't for my sensitive hearing,I doubt I would have heard it.

Leaning over Ben,I whisper as softly, "If you calm down and be good,I'll bring you to Mr. Smoothy's afterwards."

That got a better reaction than I thought. Ben's purring got louder and I can feel his tail hitting my side at a rapid rate.

Ben turns his head sideways to look at me and says, "I'm holding you to that."

I smile and nod. Ben purrs even louder and I release him of my hold. I step back to let Ben up. After he rightens himself again,I went to fetch the healers and tell them that they can come back in. They do so but with caution,and I cannot blame them. Ben is hissing again but,thankfully,lets them do their job. Once they were through,I take Ben to Mr. Smoothy's as I told him I would. I have to admit,watching him drink his smoothie with a cat-like grin and purring as loudly as and Earth trained cat is very... cute.

"Rook,why are you blushing?" Ben asked.

"No reason." I answered and went back to my smoothie.

Ben shrugged and contiunes to drink his smoothie happily. This is going to be a long day.

I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's POV

Ever had one of those days where one person has to make your day miserable? This is my day. As soon as I had walked into base,Magister Paletiday kidnapped me. So now here we are in the training room. I had called out to Rook for help so now Paletiday's hiding us from him. I have no idea where Rook is but I know I'm getting more annoyed as time passes. Any more petting, cuddling, and cooing from Paletiday, and I'm going to bite him. It also doesn't help that everyone in the training room had stopped what they were doing and now crowded around us and petting and/or cooing at me. I would get away but Paletiday's got me trapped on his lap and he has his arm around me.

"Someone save me from this Hell!" I yelled.

As if the heavens had heard my plea,Rook walked in. I could have cried in happiness if I wasn't hissing at everyone. Rook spotted us,not like he could have missed a crowd,and walked this way. He pushed his way in until he got to Paletiday and I. He grabbed me,throw me over his shoulder, and walked out of the room. I sighed in relief. I put my hands on Rook's lower back to keep me steady and looked at my surroundings. People were staring at us and I hissed at them. That got them to go back to what they were doing. I smirked. I went limp again and folded my arms, but out of the way so Rook wouldn't get uncomfortable. I watched Rook's feet as he walks and I was also enjoying the view too. I frowned so people wouldn't see me smirking. I purred in glee and I heard Rook give a snort.

A few minutes later, we walked throught a door and Rook put me down. I looked to see where we had gone to and realized we were in Grandpa's kitchen. I turned to Grandpa only to see he had an eyebrow raised and looking WAY too amused.

"Paletiday finally got you?" Grandpa asked stirring something in a pot.

"Yea. What's up with that guy? I thought he would stop after I've been avoiding him since this happened." I said as I walked up to him.

When I got to the counter,I took a sniff of what was in the pot. Was that fish I smell?

"Afraid not kiddo. He's going to keep on at it." Grandpa said taking the pot off the stove.

"What are you cooking? Fish stew?" I asked eyeing the pot.

While me and Grandpa talked,I can feel eyes on me. I shift my feet in uneasiness. My tail curls around my leg and I press my ears against my head to show my uneasiness. Grandpa looks at me in worry but it's not him that's making me uneasy. I turned my head towards Rook,who hasn't move, to show Grandpa he wasn't making me uneasy. He hums his understanding and snaps his fingers to get Rook's attention. It works. Now with Rook's attention on Grandpa;I tail uncurls and I put one ear on Grandpa and the other on Rook.

"Ben,Rook and I were talking and we want to see if anything else became cat-like." Grandpa said pulling tongs from somewhere.

"Like?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he dug into the pot to grab something.

"Your eyes for one thing." Rook replied.

I snapped my neck so fast in Rook's deriction I heard it creak. Rook must have heard it too because he was giving me a worry look. I blinked at him.

"What do you mean my eyes?" I asked blinking at him again.

I heard Grandpa give a "AH HA" in triumph. He must have got whatever he was looking for in the pot. I hope it's fish...What's up with me and fish right now?

"Your eyes had turned 'cat like', as your people call it." Rook said turning back to Grandpa.

"So we want to see what else about you became more feline." Grandpa said.

"Okay. I can see what your getting at but why are we doing in here instead...of...in." I trail off as Grandpa pulls out a nice size fish from the pot.

I start to drool a little as I eyed it. Both Rook and Grandpa become amused by this and Grandpa starts waving the fish around. My eyes follow it's every move. I put my hands on the counter, crouch a little bit, and wiggle my butt. A sure sign I'm about to pounce. Both older males notice this and Rook gets ready. For what? I don't know and I don't care. I just want the damn fish.

With that thought,I pounce. I was quick enough to grab the fish in my mouth from Grandpa but not fast enough for Rook. He grabbed me around my waist and jerked hard and we both fell backwards to the floor. I hear Grandpa laughing and I growl. I still had the fish in my mouth so I purred in delight at my prize. A tap on my head got my attention and I realized I was on top of Rook. I blush in embarrassment and quickly get off him. Rook got up before I could even offer my help... Is it just me or is he a darker shade than usually? Oh well. I haz my fizh! :3

"Looks like you were right,Rook. It seems Ben's gotten some more feline changes than just his appearance." Grandpa declared snapping me into reality and out of my fishy daydreams.

"Huh?" I got out and I dropped my fish.

"I have read some books on your Earth felines and I have learned a lot. For an example,Earth felines walk on their toes, the love to sleep in the sun or warm spots,see in the dark,and are consider excellent predators. I also read the like fish. I had wish to see if any of those traits also represent you." Rook said putting his hands on his hips and looked down to the floor by my feet,where I dropped my fish,in thoughtfulness.

"Oh come on,Rook. Do you honestly believe I could have gained a few cat traits from turning into a Neko?" I asked in disbelief.

Rook looked at me seriously before repling, "Ben,you just POUNCED Magister Tennyson to get a fish a few moments ago."

I paled. I looked to Grandpa Max and saw the same seriousness on his face. I think I paled some more. Any paler and I'll look like a ghost. I sighed.

"So what other test do you want me to put me through?" I asked both older males.

"There is one thing I learned about felines that has me concerned the most. I read in the books that there is a plant that makes your Earth felines act strangely." Rook replied,sounding uneasy.

"And that plant would be?" I asked even thought I have can give a good guess,as I only know of only one plant.

"...What is catnip?" Rook asked.

I really wanted to laugh right now. Not at his question but at his look. He looked like a clueless child. It's too cute but as I said before, I want to but can't. It's a too serious atmosphere for that and I can't believe I'm going to do this. I know I'm going to make a fool out of myself. Damn. Life just gets better and better.


	5. Chapter 5

So the catnip test went as plan... or not. Once Ben took sniff, he started acting strangely. His eyes dilated, he had a goofy grin on his face, and was purring, cuddling, nibbling, and rubbing his face with Rook's. It was a good thing they were in a room in the medical wing or people would have taken pictures to blackmail the poor boy. Rook was trying to pull Ben away from him, but the kid was latched onto him like a dog with it's bone. This had been going on for five or six minutes now and Rook was on the verge of giving up. Grandpa Max was sitting in a chair with a catnip ball by his feet. Paletiday, who had followed them, was sitting in the chair next to him munching on popcorn. Both older males were for too amused to stop it.

Max bent down and grabbed the ball before sitting back up and saying, "Look,Ben. Get the ball."

With that, he tossed the ball to the other side of the room. The ball made a tingling noise, which got Ben's attention, and was then pounced on by him. Rook sighed in relief. All that cuddling was making hm heat up a little. Turning his attention away from the damnable cute boy, who was now rubbing his cheek on the ball, to the two older males. He glared.

"What?" Paletiday asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I could have used some assistance." Rook replied but his glared harden when both older males shared a smile.

"Looked to us like you were enjoying the attention our cute little kitty was giving you." Paletiday said smirking.

"I was not!" Rook tried to defend himself.

Max chuckled. Getting up he walked over to Ben and snatch the ball from he's hands. Ben mewed sadly at having his wonderful smelling toy taken from him. He looked to his Grandfather with sad eyes, who just smirked and tossed the ball to Rook. Rook caught it easily with one hand. Ben immediately pounced on Rook, who was able to stay standing up, and was trying to get his ball back but decided to cuddle with Rook after a few seconds.

"I want you to keep a guard over Ben." Max said grining at the adorable sight.

"Pardon?" Rook asked unknowly srcatching behind Ben's ears,who in turn started to purr in bless.

"You know. Guard. As in guarding our cute little kitty kitty." Paletiday said which earned him a ball to the face and a hiss from Ben.

Max and Rook looked at Ben in amusement. He had snatched the ball out of Rook's hand and threw it at Paletiday's head. His tail had wrapped around Rook's waist and he was hissing at Paletiday. Who was laughing.

"Don't call me cute little kitty kitty!" Ben hissed.

"Looks like the funs over." Paletiday laughed.

"Yup. Now that your back to yourself and not..." Max trailed off.

"High." Ben stated.

"Okay, high. I want Rook to keep an eye on you so he's moving in with you." Max said.

"What?! What about mom and dad. Don't they have a say in it? It's their house after all." Ben said realizing he was latched onto Rook but ignored it for now.

"Way ahead of you kiddo. I called them and they gave the okay." Max said smiling and walking out of the room.

"Okay? That's all they said?" Ben asked trailing his Grandfather.

Rook and Paletiday followed. Rook for knowing his next mission and Paleitday...he just didn't want to miss a moment of any of this. He was still munching on popcorn.

"Well... they're going on a cruise for a few weeks and they didn't want you staying home alone in your condition so they were more than happy to have Rook stay and keep an eye on you." Max explaned walking into his kitchen.

Ben face palmed. He had forgotten his parents won two tickets to the Bahamas. He sighed.

"What time should I expect you Rook?" Ben asked once he turned to his partner.

"I shall meet you there after Magister Tennyson briefs me on a few important matters." Rook answered.

"That's cool. Cya later then!" Ben yelled walking out the door.

All was quite until Paletiday said, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww.I ran out of popcorn."

Thats when the alarm of doom went off and the three males could just make out a "You've got to ben kidding me!?" from down the hall. Wonder what villian they were going to face?


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Rook arrived at an abandon warehouse by the docks. Rook was tense and Ben was to busy eying the water to notice his partner. (I think he saw a fish. I don't know. Cats confuse me sometimes.) As they got out of Rook's Proto-Truck, Ben tensed. He sensed something that made his skin crawl, but he couldn't put his finger on it so he ignored it for now. Forcing himself to relax, Ben and Rook snuck into the warehouse. Ben jumped and climbed to the rafters to get a better look and keep a lookout while Rook snuck around crates, barrels, and bins.

They checked everywhere and were about to call it quits until Rook spotted a door partly hidden behind a up to it,Rook ripped the curtain off the wall to reveal the rest of the door. Rook opened it, he and Ben peeked inside. Rook's breath hitched and Ben bristled. Inside was a very large cage full of mutanted dogs and Dr. Animo was standing near some machinery. He would have never have known they where there if his dogs hadn't started growling. When the first growl hit Ben's ears, he hissed and ran for it. Rook jumped to the side just as the first dog crashed through the door and the rest followed it.

rushed out of the room to see what had caused his dogs to abandon their post. He's jaw was Ben climbing over crates and pushing some over. A few dogs were hit and down for the count but there were still a lot more. Rook had climbed on some barrels and was firing at the would just yelp and shake it off then go back to chasing Ben. It wasn't until Ben changed into Heatblast that the dogs started to back off a little. Heatblast's appearance was very interesting. He had fire cat ears and tail. Dr. Animo raised an eyebrow. After all the dogs were defeated and the Omnitrix timed out, both boys turned to Dr. Animo, who had than ran back into the other room. Walking back into the other room, a cage fell on them, trapping them. Dr. Animo laughed while walking out of the shadows.

"You may have defeated my pets, Ben Tennyson, but you have not defeated me!" Laughed Dr. Animo.

"What are you up to now, Dr. Animo?" Ben asked not in the best of moods.

"Well, I was planning on turning everyone into mutanted dogs with me as their Alpha, but seeing you like this has given me a new idea." Dr. Animo purred walking up to a table and picking up a needle then continuing,"with your mutated DNA, I can turn everyone in the world into nekos! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"No. Not really." Ben said getting behind Rook and hissing.

"Do you not think that there might be consequences if you do turn every human on the planet into nekos?" Rook asked getting his proto-tool ready.

"I'm very aware there will be but who really cares? Not me." Dr. Animo said coming closer to the cage.

That's when Rook fired at the needle. It shattered. Ben transformed into Big Chill, grabbed Rook, turned invisible, and flew both of them out. Turning visible again, Ben set Rook down before landing next to him. The Omnitrix timed out.

"I have got to get Azmuth to fix this thing." Ben mubbled looking at the Omnitrix.

Turning his Proto-tool onto Dr. Animo, Rook stated,"Dr. Aloysius James Animo,you are under arrest."

"Fine, fine.I just want to do one more thing before I go back to that hole." Dr. Animo said then tackled Ben.

Dr. Animo cuddled Ben all the while squealing in glee and mubbling how cute and adorable he was. Ben was hissing and trying to escape. Rook was in disbelief. Never had he seen a criminal act like this. It wasn't until Ben turned into Shocksquatch and shocking Dr. Animo off of him was Rook able to cuff him and bring him to Plumber HQ. Ben didn't want to be anywhere near him(Dr. Animo) and told Rook he'll meet him back at Ben's house. Rook had agreed whole heartily. He didn't want Ben near Dr. Animo either. So Ben went home to get the guest room and bathroom ready.

Back at Plumber HQ,Dr. Animo was humming joyfully. He was making a new plushie(I refuse 2 call it a doll) which was starting to look like our favorite young hero. Psyphon, who was in the next cell over, had grown curious and a little annoyed.

"What are you humming about?" Psyphon asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just saw an interesting sight." Dr. Animo hummed.

"And that would be?" Psyphon asked curiosity peeked.

"Ever heard of a neko?" Dr. Animo asked.

"I have. When I had nothing to do when I was working for Vilgax, I had come across some books called Manga. I have to say, you humans have very interesting imaginations." Psyphon said recalling some of those stories.

"Well, Ben Tennyson was turned into a one." Dr. Animo giggled.

"If that so?" Psyphon asked in disbelief.

Dr. Animo's hum was Psyphon's only answer.

"Interesting." Psyphon said already plotting.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben and his parents were just finishing the guest bedroom and bathroom when the doorbell rang. Sandra and Carl were finishing the bed while Ben ran downstairs (triping a few times) to answer the door. As Ben opened the door, his breath hitched and his tail froze. Rook was standing there but it was what he was wearing that caught his attention. Rook was wearing blue jeans, shoes (made just for him), and a purple button down shirt. Two suitcases sat by his feet.

"Hey Rook. Come on in. We were just finishing getting the guest room ready." Ben said grabbing a suitcase while Rook grabbed the other.

"You did not have to do that." Rook said.

Rook walked inside and step to the side so Ben could shut the door. Once Ben closed the door he started for the stairs and Rook followed.

"Nah. It's cool. Besides, that's what we're suppose to do here. When we have family members or friends coming to spend the night;we get a guest room ready for them to sleep in. We can't be rude and let them sleep on the floor. Now can we?" Ben teased walking pass his parents coming down the stairs.

"I suppose you are right. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson." Rook greeted.

"Hello Rook." Sandra greeted while her husband just waved and kept on walking, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I hope so." Rook said spotting Ben going into the guest room.

"That's good then. Ben dear! We're going!" Sandra called walking to the front door.

"Okay! Have a good trip!" Ben called back.

Rook watched Sandra leave. As he reached the top of the stairs,he heard a car start then fade. He assumed it was Ben's parents leaving for their trip. He was awe, struck when he walked into his temporary room. The room was breath taking. The walls were leaf green, the bed was Earth color from forest green to bark brown,and the carpet was tan brown. All the furniture Mahogany Oak. There was a white door to his right,the dresser was in front of the bed,a nightstand next to the bed with a forest green lamp on it,and two white sliding doors on his left. Rook had to guess that the sliding doors were closets.

Ben put Rook's suitcase on the bed. He huffed in relief. The damn thing was heavy but he didn't want Rook to know how hard it was for him. Turning to Rook,Ben smiled. Rook was still in a awe dazed. He walked up to Rook and he snapped his fingers. Rook's gazed instantly landed on Ben's smirking face.

"I'm going to guess and say you like it?" Ben asked grinning.

"Yes. The colors are beautiful. What processed you to pick these colors out for this room?" Rook asked walking up to his new bed and sitting his suitcase on it.

"Mom wanted to redo it. Said something about the last paint was out of fashion and it clashed with the rest of the I suggested Earth colors. I think it came out okay. Reminds me of when my Grandpa use to take Gwen and I out camping a lot when we were little." Ben explained before getting lost in his own little world.

Rook smiled as he watch Ben get lost in his past memories. Rook went to the sliding doors and opened one. He was right. It was a closet. A nice one too. Rook began to unpack both his suitcases. He was done in a matter of minutes. He made sure everything was in order before turning back to Ben, who was still in his dream-like state. Rook had then gotten an idea. He smirked evilly before walking up to Ben. He had been wanting to do this ever since he first saw Ben like this.

Ben snapped out of it when he felt hands on his ears;stroking them(like what Kagome did to Inuyasha in Esp.1). He looked to Rook and pouted. Rook's smirk turned into a grin when Ben's pout turned into purrs. They stayed like that for five to ten minutes before Ben jerked backwards and took a few steps back. His cheeks were painted a light pink.

"I better get dinner started." Ben said walking out the room and down the stairs.

Rook stood there for a few moments. He was a little confused, but then he smirked.

"It would seem my stay here will be very interesting." Rook purred in delight.


End file.
